Super Smash Brothers Melee INTENSITY
by Foxillusion
Summary: This is the fourth (and final) installment to this saga. The long anticipated special event is here, with many surprising twists and matches you won't believe! READ AND REVIEW! Tell me if it's any good! (Final Version)
1. Page One

SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE INTENSITY  
  
And now, Foxillusion presents... Super Smash Brothers Melee: INTENSITY.  
Here we begin...  
  
"LADEEEEEEEZ AND GENTLEMENS! THE SSB COUNCIL IS PROUD TO PRESENT SSBM INTENSITY, SPONSERED BY GOODYEAR TIRES! WE'RE LIVE AT THE SKYDOME IN TORONTO, ONTARIO, AND READY TO BEGIN. WE'LL START RIGHT OFF WITH OUR FIRST EVENT, WHICH IS...  
"THE CLASH OF STEEL MATCH BETWEEN LINK, MARTH, YOUNG LINK, AND ROY! Oh, and before we begin, the rules. The only rule of THIS fight is, the only weapons they may use are Swords. Any other attacks result in Disqualification."  
  
The Zelda music struck up as Link and Young Link made their way to the field. Since they were in the Skydome, the dome was retracted, of course, so they would be able to fly off. The Battle Arena could be generated to simulate any kind of field you wanted. Right now, the "Temple" simulation was up.  
Then, Fire Embelem music played as Marth and Roy walked out to the arena to wild applause. They had absolutely no intention of fighting each other, as did Link and Young Link. Unfortunately, if it came down to the two of them, they would have to fight it out for the Championship.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"(Marth babbled in Japanese)"  
  
"Two..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"One..."  
  
"(Roy babbled ANGRILY in Japanese)"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"Augh, just shut UP!" Young Link yelled as he charged. Marth blocked this with his Counter, which sent Young Link sliding backwards. Link lept over Young Link's body and struck Marth, who was cut on the shoulder. Roy lept forwards, lashing out with his Fire Blade. Link dodged this as well and struck out with a series of sword stabs. Marth was hit again, and he stumbled backwards, fell, and landed on a lower section of the Temple.  
  
Roy was looking around for where Young Link had gone. In fact, HE was right behind Roy, and before he knew it, Roy was "backstabbed". He stumbled forwards, but regained his balence, and swung around with his Fire Blade. Young Link's tunic was on fire! Thinking fast, he pulled it off. Thank god, he was wearing his Goron Tunic beneath that, which couldn't catch fire. Roy was a bit confused, and Young Link took advantage of this with multiple sword blows. Roy was forced back again and again, and was finally on the lowest part of the Temple. You know, the part that sticks off, that's like a seperate platform. Anywho, Young Link was trying to force him off the edge. Roy then used a vicious uppercut! This was not a sword menouver, though, and got Roy disqualified! Roy didn't seem to notice, though, he was charging up his sword...  
  
BOUUUUUUM.  
  
Young Link flew backwards and hit the path wall! He fell down that narrow crack to his doom as Roy laughed heartily and lept after him. It was now between Marth and Link...  
  
Link was still capitalising. He exercised his dodge menouver as he deeked Marth out of his pants (no, not that way, you perverts)! Marth finally delivered a butt-ended sword blow to Link's stomach. He tried an open slash next, but that was Shield-blocked by Link. So Marth charged up a Shield Breaker, and swung with all his might!!!!!...  
  
He connected! Link's shield shattered into a million tiny pieces, and Link fell, unconcious, to the ground. Marth began to roll him off the edge, but Zelda suddenly appeared behind him with Farore's Wind! She blasted him with a ball of Din's Fire. Marth screamed as his cape caught fire, and he flailed around. Zelda helped Link up, who brought out his Biggoron's Sword! He connected with a huge overhead swing, sending Marth down. Young Link was watching from the side, and tossed Link up a mask...  
  
The Fierce Diety's Mask! Link morphed to Oni Link, and was now equipped with a Double-Helix sword, not to mention a cool new style. He connected with a huge Disk of Fire, which caught Marth's cape on fire again (he had just succeded in putting it out)! Link then ran up and delivered a final blow with the Blue Flame-Charged Double-Helix sword, sending Marth off the side. Link had won!  
  
The Swordsman's Championship Trophey hovered down to float in front of Link. Link grabbed it happily to outstanding applause! Zelda stood behind him beaming, when suddenly...  
  
Samus! Samus had attacked Zelda from behind with a massive missile! She then followed up with a series of Bombs! Link tried to help, but keeping up his morph had exhausted him, and one strike from Samus's canon sent him down, the Mask laying on the ground next to him. Samus then used a fully-charged Energy Ball, knocking Zelda out!  
  
Samus pulled off her helmet, her sleek blonde hair flowing down her red suit.  
  
"Just a TASTE of what to expect tonight, freak!"  
  
The crowd gasped at her phrasing. But, you can't blame her, someone who is both male AND female is kinda scary. Samus tossed her hair back and left the arena, both Zelda and Link laying on the Temple ground, the Trophey and the Mask still sitting there.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Fox greeted her backstage when she arrived from the Arena.  
  
"That was excellent!!! HAAA! Just what she deserved! You sure showed her!"  
  
"This is so great, Fox! As soon as I've beaten those losers Peach and Zelda, and you've beaten that stink-face Ganondorf, we'll both have shiney new trophies!"  
  
Fox and Samus embraced, then went to their room to prepare for their matches.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The arena suddenly transformed, before everyone's eyes, into a Stage that looked like it was taken right out of "Balloon Fight".  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...OUR NEXT MATCH PITS PEACH, JIGGLYPUFF, PICHU, AND YOUNG LINK IN A BALLOON FIGHT MATCH! The rules: Each contestant will recieve THREE balloons, as opposed to the original two. Touching the ground after the wistle means elimination. And no, platforms don't count as ground. So, if all balloons are popped, and a contestant lans on a platform, the opponents will have to find a way to eliminate him/her/it. And, of course, Disqualification will result from using any items or by hitting any opponent's...you know. That probably only applies to Young Link here." (Young Link still lay on the ground from the last match.)  
  
Pokemon music struck as Pichu and Jigglypuff entered the arena, to almost no applause whatsoever. Peach was next, waving to the crowd as the Mario theme played. Finally, Young Link regained conciousness (he hadn't moved from the ground) and hopped up onto the arena again.  
  
The contestants shuffeled their feet impatiently as three Balloons were tied to their backs. Finally, they were ready to go, holding onto straps on the ground, used to keep them from floating away too soon.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand.....LIFTOFF!"  
  
The four contestants floated slowly towards the starry sky. Pichu immediately went for Jigglypuff, they were in a match togeather later on, and he wanted her out of business. He's smarter than he looks, you know! Anyways, he sunk his teeth into Jiggly's first balloon, and popped it. Peach, meanwhile, kicked Young Link in the stomach, and aimed her high heels for Young Link's balloon. She missed, and Young Link lobbed a bomb at Peach, which exploded, popping ALL THREE balloons! She fell, but grabbed onto a Platform ledge and hung there. Peach and Zelda were getting way too much Bomb action already, and their Bombs Away match wasn't for a long time.  
  
Young Link laughed, but was hit from behind by Jigglypuff! She slapped his balloons, over and over, until two of them popped. Without much support, he began to drift ominously towards the ground. No matter how much he tried, he kept sinking. He aimed himself for the nearest platform, and landed. He glanced back at Jiggly, aimed an arrow, and fired. Bull's Eye! One of her balloons burst, and she started swinging violently in the air from the impact.  
  
Young Link laughed, but was hit from behind by Peach! She whacked his last balloon with a Frying Pan, and it burst. He swung around, only to taste the Frying Pan on his face. He staggered backwards, and fell to the ground! He had been eliminated!!!  
  
Peach laughed, but was hit from behind by Zelda! She whacked her head with a Magic charge, then did her Up-A midair move, a Magic Bomb! Peach flew backwards onto ANOTHER platform, smouldering.  
  
Zelda laughed, but was hit from behind by Samus! She whacked her head with her Canon, and Zelda slumped, knocked out, to the ground. Samus rolled her off the edge, and Zelda fell and crumpled on the ground.   
  
Samus lept towards the platform that Peach was on, but Jigglypuff was singing a Lulliby to Pichu, and Samus ALSO fell asleep in mid-jump! She tumbled onto the platform, hitting Peach as well. The both of them fell and landed on Zelda. They were all laying in a heap on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Pichu was slowly drifting towards the ground, asleep from the Lulliby. Jigglypuff easily slapped the other two balloons and popped them, sending him crashing to the ground. Jigglypuff had won!  
  
The Lightweight Champion's Trophey fell down to hover in front of Jiggly. She grabbed it happily, and she trotted backstage, all smiles.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
WINNERS SO FAR...  
  
LINK beat YOUNG LINK, MARTH, and ROY to become the SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPION  
  
JIGGLYPUFF beat PEACH, YOUNG LINK, and PICHU to become the LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPION  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
PAGE DIRECTORY  
  
Page 1  
******  
  
CLASH OF STEEL MATCH  
Link VS Marth VS Young Link VS Roy  
For the SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
LIGHTWEIGHT "BALLOON FIGHT" MATCH  
Peach VS Jigglypuff VS Pichu VS Young Link  
For The LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 2  
******  
  
POKEMON BATTLE  
Pikachu VS Pichu VS Mewtwo VS Jigglypuff  
For The POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL ITEMS ON (NO DQ'S) MATCH  
Fox VS Doctor Mario VS Samus VS Ness VS Pikachu  
For The HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 3  
******  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Falco, Yoshi, and Luigi VS Mr. Game & Watch, Donkey Kong, and The Ice Climbers  
For The SSBM TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL-STARS MATCH  
Captain Falcon VS Kirby  
For The STARS CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 4  
******  
  
WOMEN'S "BOMBS AWAY" MATCH  
Peach VS Samus VS Zelda  
For The WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
GREAT EVIL (TO BE ANNOUNCED) MATCH  
Bowser VS Mewtwo VS Ganondorf  
For The EVIL CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 5  
******  
  
ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH  
Team Star Fox  
For The ROYAL RUMBLE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Fox VS Ganondorf  
For The SSBM UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP 


	2. Page Two

SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE INTENSITY  
  
"AND NOW, OUR THIRD MATCH-UP FOR TONIGHT, A POKEMON BATTLE! Each contestant will recieve his or her own "trainer", who will give that Pokemon instructing. Failure to follow these directions will result in DISQUALIFICATION! All standard rules apply, including NO ITEMS.  
  
"Now, here's our first pair...PIKACHU and ASH KETCHUM!!!  
"Secondly, we have...PICHU and LUIGI!!!  
"Next, we have...MEWTWO and GANONDORF!!!  
"And finally, here's...JIGGLYPUFF and PEACH!!!"  
  
The compeditors walked out to the arena, which had transformed into a Pokemon battling field.  
  
Before the match, the compeditors discussed strategy...or something like it, at least...  
  
"Listen, Pikachu. We've overcome many obstacles in the past, and..." Ash decided to do a speech that was pulled straight out of "Barney". He DID and it SUCKED.  
  
"Heeey, we're-a both second feedles here. Let's-a go and-a keek some-a butt-a, and-a-prove that-a we're both greeeat!" Luigi encouraged Pichu. He squeeked in agreement.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA! Now you HAVE to do what I say, or you'll be DISQUALIFIED! You're going to SUFFER like never BEFORE..." Ganondorf went on like this for awhile, quite pleased that he had beaten up Mr. Game & Watch in order to get this oppertunity.  
  
"Hahahaaha! You may be the LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMP, but now you HAVE to listen to ME! You'll win nothing more TONIGHT, I guarentee..." Peach ALSO went on like this for awhile, quite pleased that she had beaten up Doctor Mario to get this oppertunity.  
  
"Ready...GO!!!"  
  
"Mewtwo...spin on your head like a top!"  
  
"Jigglypuff...hit yourself on the head with a hammer!"  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder bolt!"  
  
"A-Pichu! Thunder bolt!"  
  
Pikachu started battling. Pichu started battling. Mewtwo started break-dancing. Jigglypuff started beating herself with a hammer and got herself disqualified.  
  
"PIIIiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaa...CHEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
Pichu soared off the stage and got eliminated. He just couldn't stand to Pika's electricity. Either that, or he remembered that time when he tried to fight Pikachu and he got creamed.  
  
"Mewtwo! Attack ASH KETCHUM!"  
  
Mewtwo grinned. This is what he was waiting for. He picked up Ash with his power and hurled him into Ganondorf with all his might. Ganondorf AND Ash fell off and got eliminated.  
  
"Ummmm...forget following directions! Fight it out!" The Head Councellor, of course.  
  
Mewtwo grinned again. He sent a series of small Shadow Balls at Pikachu, who was hit by them all. Mewtwo then used his Confusion. This knocked the feet out from under the Pika, and he went down in a daze. Mewtwo used his Confusion again to send Pika soaring. Pikachu, however, staged a marvellous comeback. He landed and sent for a Thunder Bolt.  
  
"PIIIiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaa...CHEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
Mewtwo caught the Bolt in midair! The crowd gasped in awe as he turned it, straining against its natural force. He finally let it go, and it shocked Pikachu! Pikachu just absorbed the electricity into his cheeks and send out a small field of electricity around him. This paralized Mewtwo, who couldn't move!  
  
Pika then took his time to beat on poor Mewtwo. Using various attacks, he kept Mewtwo laying in his spot on the ground. Finally, using a large Electric blast, Mewtwo soared over to the other end of the stage. This is when Mewtwo shot a LARGE Shadow Ball he had been charging. It struck Pikachu and eliminated him! Mewtwo was the champ!  
  
Mewtwo claimed the POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHEY that hovered down to rest in front of him. He laughed Evilly as he looked over the edge at the unconcious Ganondorf. Was this the fate that awaited Ganondorf in the upcomming to-be-announced special event?  
  
Suddenly, Bowser! Bowser was beating on Ganondorf, who lay helpless on the ground. Bowser fried Ganondorf with his Fire Breath. After awhile of this, he hopped on a flying platform and rode up next to Mewtwo (who was already exhausted from the fight). Bowser picked him up and threw him straight down! Mewtwo flew all the way to the ground, and landed right on Ganondorf's ribs! Ganondorf screamed in pain, as did Mewtwo. Now BOWSER was the one to laugh Evilly as he looked down on the injured Mewtwo and Ganondorf. Would THIS be the fate that awaited THEM? Go to Page 4 and see!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"...WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Ganondorf was recieving status on his medical condition. His ribs were severely injured, and he needed to get to the hospita for treatment. Obviously, he couldn't compete. Oh, and don't worry about Mewtwo...he has a Recover ability that allows him to regain his health.  
  
"I was just saying....ummm...you aren't in stable enough condition to compete in...your events...and...uuummm..."  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY! I've GOT to compete, I can't skip...ohhhhh, MAKE IT STOP HURTING, DAMMIT! IT...*glug*..."  
  
A medic had poured some Red Potion into his mouth. He swallowed and continued. "IT...well...feels a little better, but there's NO WAY you're stopping me from competing! I've GOT to show those two morons who the GREATEST EVIL EVER IS!!!"  
  
"After you recover, you can."  
  
"NO! I'm fighting, like it or not, so STICK THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT!!!"  
  
Ganondorf lept out of the stretcher, ignoring the intense pain from his ribs, and went to his room to prepare.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"UP NEXT, WE HAVE A NO-DISQUALIFICATION 5-WAY MATCH! (Much, much applause.) AND NOW, WE'LL PREPARE OUR ARENA...  
  
The arena shifted and switched into an F-Zero Mini-Track! A line of F-Zero machines were lined up at the starting line, ready to go. The battlers would fight on a flying platform that hovered just over the action.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, NO RULES IN THIS MATCH!" (Much, much more applause.)  
  
"Before we begin, this is Snook the Raccoon, Major-Style Interviewer, LIVE here with Samus. Now Samus, how do you feel about going into this match as the ONLY woman, and as you attacked your OTHER future opponents earlier tonight, and as you're fighting your boyfriend YET AGAIN?"  
  
Samus had her helmet off again. "Well Snook, it hasn't been easy. I've had a lot of crap dished out in the last few weeks, but even when Fox and I had to fight, we came out of it togeather. I mean, with Fox legally there with me, HOW can we possibly lose? And as for those morons Peach and Zelda, they're not even worth worrying about. They won't be any problem at all."  
  
"Great to hear such enthusiasm from you, Samus! Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, Snook."  
  
So, Samus accompinied Fox to the arena. Everyone else had already entered as the interview had taken place, and Dr. Mario, Ness, and Pikachu were all ready to go on the Platform.  
  
"Gentlemen, Gentlewomen... Start Your Engines..."  
  
The F-Zero machines roared to life. The specially designed track had some challenging turns and a large loop, nothing like what Captain Falcon had seen in his day. He sat in his machine, and happened to glance upwards at Samus. She was putting on her helmet and laughing at something Fox had said.  
  
"Why doesn't she like me? Am I just TOO cool for her? Or am I..."  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"AAAAUGH!"  
  
The race had started, but Captain Falcon hadn't been paying attention. He closed his eyes and covered his face in fear as all the other Machines roared by him, and as the Platform soared off into the race as well, and he saw Samus zooming away, he took off, zooming at maximum velocity.  
  
The Platform came to rest at the opening to a tunnel. Fox was busy battling Ness, a former enemy back in The Alliance days. Ness brought out his own personal Baseball Bat and swung at Fox. Fox used his Illusion, and hit it perfectly, whacking Ness for a loop. Ness tried to retaliate with a PK Flash, but that missed, and Fox used his Midair Up-A attack, The Backflip! Ness went flying up as the Platform took off again.  
  
Meanwhile, Pikachu was battling Dr. Mario. The Doc shoved a pill into Pika's mouth, and Pika immediately froze! Doc laughed.  
  
"That-a worked on your a-skimpy bro, too!"  
  
Pika, of course, couldn't respond, but his frozen-in-place horrified expression told all. Doc rolled him over the edge as the Platform took off again.  
  
Ness and Pika landed next to each other. They were on the track as the F-Zero machines roared by, of course eliminating them both. Samus and Fox turned to the Doc as the platform came to rest at its second stop, just before the loop.  
  
"Now that the amatures are gone, let's start the battle."  
  
Samus saw a pit stop nearby. (From the Author: Do F-Zero Machines need pit-stops? Someone let me know!) Samus grabbed a wrench and charged at the Doc. She hurled it with all her might.  
  
Doctor Mario saw this, and sidestepped. The wrench flew past and hit Fox, who flew backwards into an empty steel drum.  
  
"HEY! That HURT!"  
  
Fox rolled a couple steel drums at the two of them. Doctor Mario lept over them, but Samus was hit, and she fell right over them.  
  
Growling in anger, Samus took up the first thing she saw...Ness's Home-Run Bat! She charged at the Doc and let out a Home-Run swing...  
  
CREEW!  
  
The image seemed to freeze. Doctor Mario was in the middle of a sidestep dodge, and Fox was flying off from the Bat's blow. Samus watched in horror as Fox was eliminated.  
  
The Platform picked up and flew around the loop. Samus grabbed a loose drum and angrily charged at the Doc. He couldn't sidestep this barrel, in fact, he was shoved INSIDE the barrel as it swung at him. Samus angrly sealed the top with a mini-wealding tool in her Canon. Doctor Mario was trapped inside!   
  
Samus grinned under her mask, almost evilly. She first beat on the drum with all her might. Large dents appeared in the sides as she whacked the steel. She then backed up and started firing a Super Scope. Many, many small dents appeared in the drum. She used the last of the Scope's power to unleash it's fully charged blast! This squashed the top of the drum inwards, so the space inside had been reduced by over 1/2. Samus then started firing missiles at the drum. On impact, they left insane gashes, and burned away some of the material. She finished by shoving the drum over the side. The F-Zero Machine's timing was, as usual, perfect, as the rest of the drum was annihalated by the sheer impact of the machines. In fact, Captain Falcon's Machine flipped off the drum, soared off the track and exploded. The crowd went crazy!  
  
Doctor Mario couldn't even stand. Couldn't even keep his conciousness. He just collapsed. Medics rushed out as the announcer declared, "SAMUS WINS!!!"  
  
Samus couldn't believe it. She never thought of herself as "HardCore" before. Well, sure she was! She supposed... either way, she had the HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHEY, so she wasn't going to complain!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
MEDICAL UPDATE! Ganondorf is ignoring a severe rib injury, and Doctor Mario had better start examining himself (no, all you perverts out there) to see just how much he's been injured. Check back in Page 3's Medical Update to learn more. Oh, and Captain Falcon went and injured his Knee when he crashed his F-Zero Machine.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
WINNERS SO FAR...  
  
LINK beat YOUNG LINK, MARTH, and ROY to become THE SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPION  
  
JIGGLYPUFF beat PEACH, YOUNG LINK, and PICHU to become THE LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPION  
  
MEWTWO beat PIKACHU, PICHU, and JIGGLYPUFF to become THE POKEMON CHAMPION  
  
SAMUS beat DR. MARIO, FOX, NESS, and PIKACHU to become THE HARDCORE CHAMPION  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
PAGE DIRECTORY  
  
Page 1  
******  
  
CLASH OF STEEL MATCH  
Link VS Marth VS Young Link VS Roy  
For the SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
LIGHTWEIGHT "BALLOON FIGHT" MATCH  
Peach VS Jigglypuff VS Pichu VS Young Link  
For The LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 2  
******  
  
POKEMON BATTLE  
Pikachu VS Pichu VS Mewtwo VS Jigglypuff  
For The POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL ITEMS ON (NO DQ'S) MATCH  
Fox VS Doctor Mario VS Samus VS Ness VS Pikachu  
For The HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 3  
******  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Falco, Yoshi, and Luigi VS Mr. Game & Watch, Donkey Kong, and The Ice Climbers  
For The SSBM TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL-STARS MATCH  
Captain Falcon VS Kirby  
For The STARS CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 4  
******  
  
WOMEN'S "BOMBS AWAY" MATCH  
Peach VS Samus VS Zelda  
For The WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
GREAT EVIL (TO BE ANNOUNCED) MATCH  
Bowser VS Mewtwo VS Ganondorf  
For The EVIL CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 5  
******  
  
ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH  
Team Star Fox  
For The ROYAL RUMBLE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Fox VS Ganondorf  
For The SSBM UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP 


	3. Page Three

SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE INTENSITY  
  
"AND NOW, THE SPECIAL TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP! The match is listed as a...MUSHROOM KINGDOM RACE MATCH!  
  
"In this match, two teams of 3 contestants will race through the Mushroom Kingdom to be the first to reach the flag on top of Peach's Castle. Of course, this will all be simulated in a minute..."  
  
As he said this, the F-Zero Track shimmered and disappeared, revealing a vast Toadstool-Covered land.  
  
"The teams will have to work togeather to get to the finish, solving each puzzle or defeating each foe along the way. However, there are only 2 Team Trophies, so obvioiusly, one will be singled out somehow, but you won't know that until the end!"  
  
"And now, the first team of...LUIGI, YOSHI, AAAAND...FALCO!"  
  
What noise! The crowd went crazy at Falco's mention. He led out his other two teammates, grinning broadly. Why shouldn't he be happy? He put himself in a match he can't lose, since he had TWO hometowners on his side. He would be a Champion, and finally get that elusive Star Fox once and for all...later. Now, he had a Team Championship to win.  
  
"And their opponents...MR. GAME & WATCH, DONKEY KONG, AND THE ICE CLIMBERS!!!"  
  
They walked out to outstanding applause as well. Both teams toed the starting line in anticipation.  
  
"Now listen. There are three different stations your team must visit, and you must complete a task at each one. Simply follow the arrows on the ground that point to your next objective. At each station, you must COLLECT THE THREE FLAGS. The first team to the large flag on Peach's Castle (with all three of their team's flags) wins, simple as that!"  
  
"But..." Falco protested, "There's TWO Trophies! How do you pick which people get the Trophies?"  
  
"You'll see," the announcer said with a mischevious grin. "Take your mark..."  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Both teams took off. The crowd went wild as Falco's team took an early lead. The Ice Climbers and Mr. Game & Watch were riding on Donkey's back, who was the fastest of the group, but was slower with the weight.  
  
The teams reached the first station almost at the same time. There was a row of Bomb-ombs on a platform, and a target about 50 Meters away. Falco's team immediately started hurling bombs, none able to hit the target. Donkey, meanwhile, wailed a Bomb as hard as he could, and blew the target into a million pieces. A flag flew towards the group, and Nana picked it up. Donkey's team was off!  
  
Falco was finally able to smash the target, and his team got their first flag as well, but they were now trailing. Donkey's team reached station number two. There was a few Home-Run Bats and a row of Sandbags. Donkey wound up and smashed one as far as he could. It passed the red mark (that was about 500m away), and Popo picked up his team's second flag. Donkey's team was already off to the third station!  
  
Meanwhile, Luigi angrily grabbed the bat and wailed Sandbag past the red mark. He picked up the flag and their team was off almost as fast as Donkey's was. Donkey's team had reached station three by now!  
  
At this station, there was a few Star Rods and a small hole about 50 meters away. The goal was to shoot 10 stars into this hole. Donkey, being strong, but with no accuracy, tried over and over to get the Star into the hole, but couldn't. As he tried, Yoshi picked up his rod and neatly shot 5 Stars home. Luigi nailed another 3, and Falco hit 2. The final flag for their team drifted towards them, and Falco collected it. They were off!  
  
Donkey got one star in, and the crowd went wild. Only 9 more to go. Meanwhile, Falco & company were scaling the side of the Castle towards the Flag at the top.  
  
BLAM! BROOOOOOUUUUUM....  
  
A Bullet Bill was soaring towards Falco's group! They tried to avoid it, but it was going extra fast. It seemed to be Specially Reinforced...  
  
"Oh, Crud..."  
  
BOOOM! CRAAAAASH! *Silence...*  
  
The REINFORCED Bullet-Bill had made a hole in the wall! Falco's team lay, knocked out, in Peach's bedroom. (Meanwhile, the crowd was commenting on how real the simulation looked. I mean, it included the Castle's interior? Amazing.)  
  
Donkey nailed a second one. Finally, the Ice Climbers and Game & Watch decided to take action, and they each grabbed a rod and started firing. With 4 seperate Rods going, the 10 Star marker was easily obtained. The team was off!  
  
"Hey! If there's an inside, why not just climb the stairs?" Popo's logic seemed reasonable, so the team broke the doors out and stated to climb the Main Staircase that led to the second floor...  
  
Meanwhile, Falco was just comming around. He looked around at his team, and ran around screaming to wake them up. After they finally aroused, they charged out the bedroom door and started climbing the stairs that led to the roof...  
  
There were two doors that led to the roof of the Castle. Falco's team burst out one, and at the same moment, Donkey's team burst out the other. But instead of heading for the flag, they charged at each other!   
  
Falco immediately used his Illusion Attack. Nana and Popo tripped! He drew his blaster and shot at them as they lay on the ground, over and over, not stopping for anything. Donkey Kong was being beaten up by Luigi, and Yoshi was pulverising Mr. Game & Watch. As soon as Yoshi and Luigi had knocked them both out, they glanced at Falco, who was still planting blaster fire into the Ice Climbers. They then saw the TAG TEAM TROPHIES, that were tied to the top of the Flag! They looked at each other, nodded, and Luigi hopped on Yoshi's back. Yoshi charged towards the Flag!  
  
Falco was still firing, when he looked up. Yoshi was slowly fluttering towards the Trophies! He started running towards them to stop them, but was hit from behind! It was FOX! Fox was beating on Falco as he lay on the ground!  
  
Meanwhile, Yoshi was fluttering just below the Trophies. He spoke in the Yoshi tounge, but Luigi understood... "I can't keep us up forever! Grab the Trophies quick!"  
  
Luigi was able to untie one of the Trophies. He hopped off Yoshi to give him a break. Yoshi was facing the other way...so he didn't see MARIO come out and nail the SUPER JUMP PUNCH! Luigi lay knocked out. Mario hopped on Yoshi's back, and since the Mario Bros. were so much the same, he didn't notice. He fluttered up and Mario grabbed the other Trophy! Yoshi landed and turned to face Luigi. When he saw Mario there instead, he flipped right out! Mario hauled his brother up and they walked off, Luigi a little dazed, holding the Trophies. The Mario Brothers had won the SSBM TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"YOU INTERFERED IN FALCO'S MATCH! That's JUST what I was afraid of! When I placed him in this event, I was hoping it WASN'T going to be this way...but you leave me no choice. You will not only be fighting Ganondorf, but FALCO as well for the Undisputed SSBM Championship!"  
  
"WHAT?!? YOU STUPID, MORONIC SKANK!"  
  
...But it was too late. The Head Councellor had made up his mind! Fox would be fighting against TWO others that night!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
"...AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR THE ALL-STARS MATCH FOR THE STAR CHAMPIONSHIP! The only rules: contestants must KO their opponent with a STAR ITEM. Otherwise, it won't count! Other than that, ANYTHING is LEGAL! (The crowd went crazy again.)  
  
"Our stage for this match will be...The Fountain Of Dreams!!! Oh, LOOK! IT'S KIRBY!"  
  
As the Fountain rose from the generator, Kirby stood on the top, waving to the crowd.  
  
"Hiiiiii-iiiiiiii!"  
  
The crowd went wild! No one even noticed as Captain Falcon marched to the arena, waving. They were all watching Kirby as he turned cartwheels.  
  
"Grr, that's IT! That's IT! The Puffball's GOING DOWN!!!"  
  
"Ready......GO!!!"  
  
Kirby immediately whacked Captain Falcon upside the head with a Star Rod. Falcon went down, his suit getting soaked by the cold water of the Fountain. Kirby then pulled out a Warp Star and used it to slam Falcon into the ground! Falcon was completely drenched as Kirby hopped to a higher platform and started shooting Stars from a Star Rod at Falcon. Each one made a small explosion on impact, causing more and more damage %. Kirby then hurled the Rod at Falcon. It whonked off the back of his head, and he moaned in pain. Well, the Head Councellor must have been enjoying this, he put Cap. Falcon in this match to pain him, and so he was.  
  
Kirby hopped down and started whacking Captain Falcon's sore knee that he hurt in the earlier F-Zero race. He screamed and jumped up to face Kirby, only to get kicked IN the face. He fell again, and Kirby mounted another Warp Star, and shot this one way, high out of the Skydome, into the crisp night air, and brought it down as hard as he could on Falcon's injured knee. Falcon wailed in pain again. Kirby picked up a Star Rod again and swung it back and forth, creating a "wall" of Stars that hurtled towards Falcon. They struck him one at a time, and he was slowly forced off the edge of the Fountain. Kirby had nailed a Flawless Victory! So as the Trophey floated down, and Kirby grabbed it, there were no surprised faces in the crowd.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
MEDICAL UPDATE! Ganondorf is STILL ignoring a severe rib injury. Doctor Mario can't even help himself, he has a broken arm and he's gone and fractured both shoulders. Well, HE hasn't done it, Samus has. Well, that's what he gets for going into a No DQ's match. As for Captain Falcon, his Knee injury will put him out of action for a month or so.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
WINNERS SO FAR...  
  
LINK beat YOUNG LINK, MARTH, and ROY to become THE SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPION  
  
JIGGLYPUFF beat PEACH, YOUNG LINK, and PICHU to become THE LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPION  
  
MEWTWO beat PIKACHU, PICHU, and JIGGLYPUFF to become THE POKEMON CHAMPION  
  
SAMUS beat DR. MARIO, FOX, NESS, and PIKACHU to become THE HARDCORE CHAMPION  
  
MARIO and LUIGI beat YOSHI, FALCO, DONKEY KONG, MR. GAME & WATCH, and THE ICE CLIMBERS to become THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS  
  
KIRBY beat CAPTAIN FALCON to become THE STARS CHAMPION  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
PAGE DIRECTORY  
  
Page 1  
******  
  
CLASH OF STEEL MATCH  
Link VS Marth VS Young Link VS Roy  
For the SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
LIGHTWEIGHT "BALLOON FIGHT" MATCH  
Peach VS Jigglypuff VS Pichu VS Young Link  
For The LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 2  
******  
  
POKEMON BATTLE  
Pikachu VS Pichu VS Mewtwo VS Jigglypuff  
For The POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL ITEMS ON (NO DQ'S) MATCH  
Fox VS Doctor Mario VS Samus VS Ness VS Pikachu  
For The HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 3  
******  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Falco, Yoshi, and Luigi VS Mr. Game & Watch, Donkey Kong, and The Ice Climbers  
For The SSBM TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL-STARS MATCH  
Captain Falcon VS Kirby  
For The STARS CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 4  
******  
  
WOMEN'S "BOMBS AWAY" MATCH  
Peach VS Samus VS Zelda  
For The WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
GREAT EVIL (TO BE ANNOUNCED) MATCH  
Bowser VS Mewtwo VS Ganondorf  
For The EVIL CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 5  
******  
  
ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH  
Team Star Fox  
For The ROYAL RUMBLE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Fox VS Ganondorf VS Falco  
For The SSBM UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP 


	4. Page Four

SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE INTENSITY  
  
"IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR THE BOMBS AWAY MATCH FOR THE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! WHO IS THE BEST FIGHTER? LET'S FIND OUT NOW...  
  
The Peach's Castle field was being used YET AGAIN, the hole in the wall was re-generated as fixed.  
  
Already on top of the Castle was Peach! The Castle rose from the generator like Kirby's Fountain did, and Peach was waving to the crowd, accompinied by Mario.  
  
"It's-a me!"  
  
"Suh-Weet!"  
  
Suddenly, a blast of fire rocked the arena! Out came Samus, accompinied by Fox, to the ring, to scary music and wild applause! Peach was meanwhile trying wildly to put out her dress, which had caught fire from the explosion. Mario's pants had caught fire.  
  
"OWOWOWWOOWOWOW!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Peach glanced angrily at Samus, whos helmet was still off, and she gave an "evil" grin at Peach. Peach sneered back. (The scary music & Fire Explosion was Fox's idea. He thought it would leave an impression. It sure did.)  
  
Suddenly, a pair of rockets hurled towards both of them! The explosion caught almost EVERYONE on fire.  
  
"OWOWOWWOOWOWOW!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
"Guuuah!"  
  
"..." Samus said nothing, she hadn't caught fire, her suit was fire-retardant.  
  
Zelda, accompinied by Link, walked out to the ring to hard-rock music. The crowd went insane again! What a comeback! (The explosion and music had been Link's idea. He thought it would leave an impression. It sure did.)  
  
Zelda and Samus caught flying platforms, and they sailed to the top of the Castle. Mario climbed down to the sidelines to watch with Link and Fox, who were casting angered glances at each other.  
  
The announcer came back on. "The rules, right...there are none, but the contestants must be warned that there are pre-set Motion-Sensor Bombs, or "Mines", set up all over the exterior of the castle. There will be Bombs ready in many locations for you to use at your disposal. And, we also believe that Zelda is not allowed to transform, since this is a WOMEN'S title match, and Shiek happens to be male."  
  
"Ready......."  
  
Peach and Zelda faced each other angrily. Samus looked between the two of them, wondering who to attack.  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Zelda immediately hit Nayru's Love. Peach was hurled against the tower. Samus fired a couple missiles at Peach, who was engulphed in flames again. She dove off into the moat to put out the blaze. Zelda, meanwhile, hit some magic shots on Samus. As Samus reeled, Zelda pulled off Samus's helmet and shot Din's Fire onto Samus's exposed head! Samus's hair caught fire! Without a second thought, she too jumped into the moat. Zelda floated down slowly, surrounded by an eerie glow.   
  
Peach had just pulled herself out of the water, and launched herself at Zelda, hitting the Peach Bomber! Zelda flew back and crashed through the entrance doors to the castle. Peach followed her, throwing a few Vegetables as she went. Zelda picked herself up and grabbed Peach's hair, then punched her in the face. Peach reeled backwards, as Zelda jumped up and kicked Peach in the face with her high-heels! Peach fell over backwards, holding her face in pain. Samus had gotten up, and blasted Peach with a Charge Shot! Peach was knocked out! Samus started to eliminate her (by pushing her onto the bank on the far side of the moat), but was hit from behind by Zelda! Zelda started punching Samus's exposed face with her magic-charged fist. Samus angrily shoved her Canon into Zelda's stomach, winding her completely. She started to fall over backwards, but was caught by the hair by Samus, who shoved her canon into Zelda's face!   
  
Zelda flew backwards and crashed through another door into the kitchen, and slid backwards until she crashed into a china cabinet, which fell on her. Samus started to follow her, but Peach had gotten up, and struck Samus from behind! She ripped off Samus's chest plate, and punched Samus in the stomach! Samus was winded now, and Peach was able to hit the Peach Bomber! Samus flew backwards and landed on the fallen china cabinet that was on Zelda! Peach angrily stormed into the room. She picked Samus up by the hair, and whipped her around (by the hair), throwing her through the kitchen table! Peach then lifted the cabinet up to expose Zelda, who was covered in broken dishes. Peach picked her up and shoved a Vegetable into her mouth. Zelda choked, and Peach kicked her stomach. Zelda flew backwards, coughing up the Vegetable and slamming through a wall back into the Entrance Hall.  
  
Mario, Link, and Fox were watching this in amazement, not knowing that these girls could dish out and take so much. Link, now seeing what Peach was doing to Zelda, angrily stormed forwards.  
  
"HEY! WHERE THE HECK D'YA THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?"  
  
Fox and Mario followed him angrily. As Link broke into a run, so did Mario and Fox. Fox tackled Link from behind and started punching Link in the face. Mario shot Fireballs at Link from where he was standing. Link was being torn apart right there!  
  
Meanwhile, inside, Samus had gotten up from the splinters of the table. She charged at Peach and swung her Canon at Peach.  
  
"You know, I'm TIRED of your STUPID ARMOR!"  
  
Peach kicked Samus in the face, and Samus fell over backwards. Peach jumped up high, and slammed down in another Peach Bomber! Samus was knocked out. Peach started ripping Samus's armor off, until Samus had only her canon as protection! Peach smirked in satisfaction, but was hit from behind by Zelda! She punhched the back of Peach's head repeatedly. Peach lept up and whacked Zelda with her frying pan. Zelda crumpled to the ground. Peach then grabbed a BOMB and hurled it at Zelda! Zelda flew way, way up and crashed through the Peach Stained Glass! She flew out past the sidelines, and landed on Fox, Mario, and Link! They all collapsed in a heap.  
  
Peach grinned, and turned to face a Cannon in the face! Samus started to angrily roll Peach outside, but while out on the lawn, she rolled into a Motion-Sensor Bomb! Peach AND Samus were blasted back on top of the Castle. They both weren't moving.  
  
"Oh, god..." Fox and Mario hurried to the top of the Castle, to find Peach and Samus back up and fighting! HOW THE HECK did they have this kind of energy? Fox suddenly got quite inspired by this, and threw Mario into a Motion-Sensor Bomb! Mario was thrown into the crowd, who immediately started juggling him. He cried in terror as he flew through the air.  
  
Fox started walking towards Samus, but stepped on ANOTHER Motion-Sensor Bomb, and fell down to the sidelines, crashing through the bench he used to be sitting on while watching earlier.  
  
Peach was now hurling Bomb-Ombs for all her worth. Samus took more and more damage, and couldn't go flying, because she was pinned against the turret. Peach finally started walking towards her, ready to deliver a finishing Peach Bomber. Samus, with her last ounce of strength, placed a Bomb on the ground. It started walking towards Peach, who didn't see it until too late...  
  
BOUUUUUUUUUM!  
  
Peach was carrying about 4 other Bombs with her, and some Motion-Sensor Bombs detonated on the ground, and all this was fused into one massive blow that sent her literally careening from the Skydome into the starry sky. Samus had done it!!! OR SO SHE THOUGHT...  
  
Samus started celebrating. I mean, Samus had flat-out kicked butt! She was now going to have TWO awards!  
  
Suddenly...  
  
BLAMMO!  
  
Zelda whacked Samus from behind. Samus had forgotten... you need to have both your opponents outside the boundaries AT THE SAME TIME to win. Zelda had crossed back into the field, and was now back in the fight!  
  
Samus tried. She used every last ounce of her strength, but Zelda was as good as new, and Samus was still without Armor. Even after all her efforts, Zelda still tossed her off the top of the Castle to land on Fox, who was still not moving after crashing through the bench. Zelda had won!  
  
Zelda accepted her WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHEY with grattitude. She couldn't believe it! She had finally beaten those two stiffs and had recovered the Trophey!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Ganondorf, you can't do this! You're too hurt to fight, WHY are you doing this to yourself?!?"  
  
"SHADDAP! There's NO WAY I'm backing out now! I have to stand those two jerks up..."  
  
Ganondorf ignored the medic and...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
...Walked out to the arena to wild applause. The crowd was roaring on its feet as Ganondorf hobbled out to the "Final Destination" stage. Why here? he thought. Why not somewhere else?  
  
He didn't have time to think about it, though, as Bowser charged out in a rage of fire. As thunderous music played, he charged out to outstanding applause. Seddenly, eerie music struck as Mewtwo floated out. The crowd went wild again!  
  
"WAIT!" The Head Councellor was making an announcement. "Before we begin, I'd like to say that there are NO rules in this match-up...and I'd like to introduce the SURPRISE FOURTH CONTESTANT, MASTER HAND!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE (BEEEP)?!?!?"  
  
Master Hand floated down as his intro played.  
  
"MUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
The other three just stared in disbelief. Suddenly, the ORIGINAL Master Hand theme played, and they were off! Master Hand immediately went for Mewtwo. He used his Rockets to blow him up, then used the Giant Slap! Mewtwo was ground into the floor! A sick crunch resounded as Mewtwo was crushed.  
  
Ganondorf suddenly attacked Bowser with his Wizard's Foot! Bowser dodged and attacked with his Fire Breath. Ganondorf's cape caught fire. He ran around in circles, screaming. Bowser rolled his eyes and turned to Master Hand, who was walking on his fingers towards Mewtwo.  
  
KABLAM!  
  
Mewtwo went soaring again! He, however, WAS able to Teleport back to safety. Bowser was digging his nails into Master Hand's glove, growling furiously. Master Hand made no sound, but his damage went down by about 100 HP after Bowser had used his Whirling Fortress. Bowser struck with his Fire Breath as Ganondorf started charging the Warlock Punch. Master Hand was about to die, when suddenly....  
  
"MUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
The Left Master Hand! It floated towards the stage, and as it did, Right Master Hand beconed to Left Master Hand...  
  
WHAPHOOM!  
  
The impact of the punch sent both Bowser and Gaonondorf flying. Ganondorf was screaming in pain as he landed right on his injured leg, and Bowser's shell cracked with the impact of his fall. Mewtwo had gotten up by now, and he charged towards Bowser...  
  
CRAAAAAAAACKABLAM!  
  
Another large crack appeared from the force of the Shadow Blast! Bowser had to be careful, as his shell might just crack right off! He angrily used his Koopa Klaw Grab, and struck Mewtwo repetedly before using the big Shoulder Block finish to send Mewtwo careening from the stage. Mewtwo started to comeback, but...  
  
BOUM!  
  
Left Master Hand had just used his Drop Bombs! Mewtwo soared straight downwards, and was eliminated! Mewtwo was OBVIOUSLY NOT evil enough to make it!  
  
Ganondorf was trying to charge a Warlock Punch, but Right Master Hand kept avoiding it. As Left Master Hand came in for a punch, Ganondorf sensed this and quickly lept over it, causing it to punch Right Master Hand instead! Right Master Hand had run out of HP!  
  
"GUAAAAAAOUAHOHAHYOWWWWW...."  
  
Right Master Hand exploded into powder! Left Master Hand was just wondering what it had done, as Ganondorf FINALLY hit the Warlock Punch! Left Master Hand's HP clocked down to 25! Bowser came in with his Bowser Bomb to finish the job!  
  
"GUAAAAAAOUAHOHAHYOWWWWW...."  
  
Left Master Hand also exploded into powder! Bowser suddenly grabbed Ganondorf and threw him on the ground, and went for the Body Press, but Ganondorf rolled out of the way. Ganondorf jumped way up high, and tried a Wizard's Foot, but Bowser rolled out of the way. Ganondorf had landed on his Injured ribs! He crumpled to the ground, howling in utter pain. It was then that Bowser nailed the Body Press, right on Ganondorf's injured chest AGAIN! A sick crunch sounded from Ganondorf, and he passed out from the pain. Bowser rolled him off the edge for the victory!  
  
Bowser didn't seem too surprised as he grabbed his EVIL CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHEY. After all, he certainly was the greatest evil of all!  
  
Suddenly...  
  
KA-WHAM! *Shatter*  
  
Mario had run in and busted Bowser's shell! Bowser was totally exposed! The crowd groaned in disgust as Bowser lay in a pile of shell splinters. Mario chortled as he walked out of the arena, to loud boos.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
MEDICAL UPDATE! Ganondorf is STILL ignoring a severe rib injury, which has grown even more serious after that wild match. Doctor Mario can't even help himself, he has a broken arm and he's gone and fractured both shoulders. Well, HE hasn't done it, Samus has. Well, that's what he gets for going into a No DQ's match. As for Captain Falcon, his Knee injury will put him out of action for a month or so. Mario, Link, Fox, Peach, Zelda, and Samus's injuries must be severe, but we've yet to account for them. Bowser has lost his shell, and Mewtwo appears to have some bad back injury from that huge slap by Right Master Hand.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
WINNERS SO FAR...  
  
LINK beat YOUNG LINK, MARTH, and ROY to become THE SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPION  
  
JIGGLYPUFF beat PEACH, YOUNG LINK, and PICHU to become THE LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPION  
  
MEWTWO beat PIKACHU, PICHU, and JIGGLYPUFF to become THE POKEMON CHAMPION  
  
SAMUS beat DR. MARIO, FOX, NESS, and PIKACHU to become THE HARDCORE CHAMPION  
  
MARIO and LUIGI beat YOSHI, FALCO, DONKEY KONG, MR. GAME & WATCH, and THE ICE CLIMBERS to become THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS  
  
KIRBY beat CAPTAIN FALCON to become THE STARS CHAMPION  
  
ZELDA beat PEACH and SAMUS to become THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION  
  
BOWSER beat RIGHT MASTER HAND, LEFT MASTER HAND, MEWTWO and GANONDORF to become THE EVIL CHAMPION  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
PAGE DIRECTORY  
  
Page 1  
******  
  
CLASH OF STEEL MATCH  
Link VS Marth VS Young Link VS Roy  
For the SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
LIGHTWEIGHT "BALLOON FIGHT" MATCH  
Peach VS Jigglypuff VS Pichu VS Young Link  
For The LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 2  
******  
  
POKEMON BATTLE  
Pikachu VS Pichu VS Mewtwo VS Jigglypuff  
For The POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL ITEMS ON (NO DQ'S) MATCH  
Fox VS Doctor Mario VS Samus VS Ness VS Pikachu  
For The HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 3  
******  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Falco, Yoshi, and Luigi VS Mr. Game & Watch, Donkey Kong, and The Ice Climbers  
For The SSBM TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL-STARS MATCH  
Captain Falcon VS Kirby  
For The STARS CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 4  
******  
  
WOMEN'S "BOMBS AWAY" MATCH  
Peach VS Samus VS Zelda  
For The WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
GREAT EVIL (TO BE ANNOUNCED) MATCH  
Bowser VS Mewtwo VS Ganondorf  
For The EVIL CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 5  
******  
  
ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH  
Team Star Fox  
For The ROYAL RUMBLE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Fox VS Ganondorf VS Falco  
For The SSBM UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP 


	5. Page Five

SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE INTENSITY  
  
"IT'S TIME FOR THE ROYAL RUMBLE, FETURING THE STAR FOX TEAM!!!!!!! (NO RULES, ON THE BATTLEFIELD!)"  
  
Out came Luigi, Young Link, Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff seperately, waving to the crowd.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS? IT APPEARS THAT THE MAJORITY OF OUR COMPEDITORS ARE INJURED. SO HERE'S WHAT WE'LL DO. WE'LL ESTABLISH A CHAMPION NOW, AND THEN HAVE A BIGGER MATCH FOR THE WINNER TO DEFEND HIS TROPHEY ONCE EVERYONE'S RECOVERED!" Wild applause.  
  
"Ready.......GO!!!"  
  
Pichu climbed on Pikachu's back. They both let out a massive shock that sent Luigi spinning. Luigi wasn't feeling all too well from his earlier match, and he spun right off the stage. Pichu had been hurt from his earlier match, so he rolled right off his brother's back and rolled right off the stage.  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOO!" This wasn't supposed to go this way! They were being eliminated way too fast! But as Jigglypuff tried a Rollout, lost control, then careened right off the stage, Boos filled the Skydome yet again.  
  
Young Link was left, and still full of energy. He dashed at Pikachu, who scampered backwards and off the stage to an elimination. Young Link had won, much to the audience's distaste!  
  
"Ummmmmm..." The announcer was stupified at this crappy performance. "Young Link wins. That was crap!"  
  
Young Link accepted his ROYAL RUMBLE CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHEY then quickly left the city before he was mugged by angry protesters.  
  
The Head Councellor took up the mik. "Listen! We're going to let Fox and Ganondorf take a little break. After we come back, we'll have your Final Match for you..."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
NOW THAT OUR COMPEDITORS HAVE TAKEN A SMALL BREAK, WE CAN GET ON WITH THE MATCHES! THAT'S RIGHT, THERE'S MORE THAN ONE! YOUNG LINK WILL DEFEND HIS CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHEY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OUR REGULARILY SCHEDULED ROYAL RUMBLE!!! THE MATCH WILL STILL BE ON THE BATTLEFIELD, AND STILL BE NO DQ'S!"  
  
The crowd went crazy. THIS is what they paid to see.  
  
"And, here comes TEAM STAR FOX!!!" The Star Fox theme music struck up as Fox, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Ganondorf, Dr. Mario, Young Link, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Samus came out, waving to the crowd. Falco was watching from the crowd with total anger. This was the team that reduced him to his current state. They had thrust him out into that horrifying battle for survival...but, it was all for the best, he thought. Even if Falco lost, Star Fox would be thrust into an Adventure that he wouldn't be able to...oops, he thought. Better stop thinking before that nosy narrator can give away my plans. Star Fox would pay...later.  
  
"Ready......."  
  
All the contestants started before he said "GO!!!" anyways. Fox immediately went for the Champion. Young Link hurled his boomerang, but Fox caught it. He tackled Young Link and started choking him with his boomerang. Meanwhile, Samus was beating on Peach. She struck her with her canon, again and again, until Peach was knocked out. At this point, Samus started to roll Peach off, but was cut short by Bowser, whos shell was held together with SUPERGLUE. (It was the best the medics could do on such short notice.) Bowser picked Peach AND Samus up, tossed them on his shell, and started spinning. They were cut again and again by the rotating floor of spikes. Bowser then tossed them off at an alarming rate, eliminating them both. Bowser started roaring in satisfaction, but was cut short by Fox! Fox was enraged that he had eliminated Samus, and used the FIRE FOX! This made Bowser's shell explode into flaming pieces again! Fox rolled the helpless turtle-without-his-shell off the ring to eliminate him!  
  
Luigi was currently fighting Ganondorf. Ganondorf tried his Wizard's Foot, but Luigi countered with his Green Missile. They met in the middle in a huge explosion that rocked the field. Suddenly, a whole row of battlers charged towards them...  
  
"Oh-a my god-a! Not... A-POKEMONS!"  
  
Jigglypuff and Pichu started mashing Luigi. Pikachu and Mewtwo started bashing Ganondorf. In ran Dr. Mario with a pill and shoved it into Pika's mouth, freezing him. Dr. Mario rolled him off the stage, no trouble! Suddenly, Dr. Mario was hit from behind with a Fox Illusion! Fox used it again and again, not letting Dr. Mario hit the ground. Fox then finished the Doc with a fully-charged SUPER SCOPE, sending him to his elimination.  
  
Ganondorf was roaring in pain from Pichu and Jiggly's attacks. He finally transformed to GANON and threw them off! Seeing this, Young Link saw this, and slapped the FIERCE DIETY'S MASK on to morph to ONI LINK! The two engaged in a sword battle, indifferent to any attacks sent by Pika, Pichu, and Jiggly, because of their massive level of power.  
  
Ganon tried a double-swipe. Oni Link rolled between his legs and swung at the tail. Ganon quickly spun around to avoid being De-Morphed. Ganon shot a Beam of Dark Enengy at Oni Link, who was shot backwards, hit Jigglypuff, and whacked her off the stage. By total accident, Jiggly was eliminated!  
  
Meanwhile, Fox was holding Pikachu and continually shooting his Blaster into Pika's face. Pika then used his STRONGEST Thunder Shock! Fox stumbled backwards, still holding the rodent, and they were both eliminated! It was now down to Mewtwo, Pichu, Luigi, Ganon and Oni Link! In fact, Mewtwo was sitting down to watch the sword battle between Oni Link and Ganon. Well, it WAS pretty entertaining stuff. On the highest Battlefield platform, Pichu was grabbing onto Luigi's overalls with his little nails and shocking for all he was worth. Luigi was completely fried, and he tumbled off the high platform and crashed to the lower one, landing right on Pichu. Pichu broke right through the Glass stage floor and into the Crystal Ball beneeth the stage! The crowd gasped as Pichu was shocked with all the energy stored inside the ball. The ball then shattered, throwing Pichu straight down to his elimination!   
  
Luigi was completely knocked out, so from where Mewtwo was sitting, he waved his hand. Luigi flew off from Mewtwo's psychic power and was eliminated. Mewtwo watched as Oni Link and Ganon continued their sword battle. Finally, a Disk of Blue Fire caught Ganon in the face. He was stunned! Oni Link flipped right over him and cut his tail off! Ganon demorphed back into Ganondorf, who was too drained to counter as Oni Link rolled him into the hole created by the exploding Crystal Ball. It was now down to the Defending Champ VS the Pokemon's Champ!  
  
Mewtwo got up, his eyes locked on Oni Link. Without hesitation, he sent a barage of Shadow Balls at Oni Link. With a simple swing of his sword, Oni Link sent them ALL back at Mewtwo! Mewtwo used Confusion on the Balls, and they flew back at Oni Link! A deadly game of Ping-Pong ensued, with the Balls getting more and more powerful each time they absorbed energy from Oni Link's sword or Mewtwo's psychic energy. The game went faster and faster, until finally, Mewtwo was hit by one! Oni Link was able to hit EVERY LAST ONE back at Mewtwo, who collapsed. Oni Link picked a HOME-RUN BAT up off the ground (it's all legal in a Royal Rumble!) and hit a perfect Home Run! Young Link had won it!  
  
As Young Link demorphed, he re-accepted his Trophey, which he should have had in the first place.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
The Final Fight was about to ensue. Ganondorf was slurping some Blue Potion, recovering his health and his magic power for his all-important battle ahead. He also used some Gold Dust ro refine his Sword. Meanwhile, Fox was eating some fruit and charging his Staff with crystals, and Falco was eating some fruit as well, loading his new, modified Blaster, and using some Golden Rings to prepare his X-Wing. Hey, the battle ahead was To-Be-Announced, and if it was no disqualifications, Swords, Staffs and X-Wings would be totally legal. Might as well be prepared...  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
"AND NOW, THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE NIGHT, FOR THE SSBM UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHEY! This battle will take place ooooon...VENOM! And the match will be, indeed... AN ARWING DOGFIGHT! Each contestant will begin with ONE Arwing as a weapon. They can attack however they like, but have to stay within the boundaries, and not stray too far from the Great Fox. They ARE allowed to get out of their ship to fight normally, but the point is, like the Bombs Away match, to have BOTH your opponents outside the boundary at THE SAME TIME!!! That about COVERS IT! Oh yes, one more thing about that...NO DQ'S!!!"  
  
The crowd went wild! As the Great Fox rose from the Generator, Fox was already on it, watching the entrance platform for his opponents. His face was full of determination. He ment business.  
  
He crouched and beconed. "Come Awn!"  
  
Explosions! Creepy music! Out came Ganondorf, eying Fox with fury. He hopped into an Arwing and prepped for takeoff.  
  
More explosions! Cool music! Out came Falco, eying Fox with much more fury from the Cockpit of his X-Wing! His Arwing was landed on the Ship, so he could use it at his disposal. Fox had, by now, climbed into his Arwing and taken off, waiting for his opponents.  
  
"Three..."  
  
BUZZEEP! (The communicators buzzed to life.) "This is FINALLY it for you, Fox!"  
  
"Two..."  
  
BUZZEEP! "We'll just see about that, Falco!"  
  
"One..."  
  
BUZEEP! "Oh, shoot! By Buzzeep only had one Z! Am I..."  
  
"GO!!!!"  
  
"broadcasting on the right signal? I really have no darned idea of how to fly this thing, so if...OUF!"  
  
Ganondorf's mouth had costed him again as he was hit by bolts from BOTH opponents. His ship caught fire, and spiralled towards the Generated Red-Earth of Venom! Ganondorf ejected beautifully, and landed on the Great Fox. He layed down on the metallic surface to rest. Fox and Falco, meanwhile, were fighting for all their worth! Fox shot a few bombs at Falco, who swerved and dodged. Fox started charging a shot, and when Falco finished his reversal Fox hit him head-on with it! The Arwing shuddered, but held togeather. Falco suddenly saw Ganondorf sprawled out on the Great Fox. He unleashed a bomb right at him. Ganondorf soared way, way up, and grabbed onto Falco's X-Wing!  
  
BUZZEEP! "GAAAH! He's gonna pull me down! HEEEELP!"  
  
BUZZEEP! "Oh, I'll help you out, Falco... out of your ship, that is!"  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
BOUUM!  
  
The X-Wing X-Ploded! Falco AND Ganondorf soared downwards, towards the metallic surface of the Great Fox. Falco started soaring on his wings to help break the fall. Ganondorf started hovering too, and they both landed safely. Ganondorf and Falco both made a rush for the last Arwing, but Fox looped downwards and shot at Falco, who was blasted backwards! Ganondorf hopped in and took off.  
  
"(Now, let's see me get this right...)" BUSSEP! "Ah, shoot! S's instead of Z's! Another bad frequency... wait! WHY am I trying to hard to communicate? I should just FIGHT! Now, this one is shoot, correct?"  
  
TSEWW!  
  
"Okay, so that's shoot. ...And this one shoots off a bomb?"  
  
BOUUM.  
  
"Okay. Ready for ya. Hey, where's Fox?"  
  
BUZZEEP! "Behind you! Do a barrel roll!"  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
The bolts just reflected off as Ganondorf rolled, following Falco's advice. Falco was helping Ganondorf? Well, obviously, to get rid of Fox. He was using his pocket-communicator.  
  
BUZZAAP! "Ah, wrong frequency again..."  
  
BUZZEEP! "No, I can still hear you! This one must accept BUZZAAP's as well... AHEM! Now, try a Sumersault!"  
  
WHEEEW!  
  
The Arwing went in a loop, and Fox zoomed past beneeth him. Ganondorf opened fire!  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
Fox barrel rolled, then did a reversal! He bombed Ganondorf, whos ship exploded on impact! Ganondorf floated back down to the Great Fox.  
  
"Well, I DID try..."  
  
POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!  
  
Falco's blaster tore into Ganondorf's skin! He "ouched" in pain and hopped backwards. Suddenly, Fox attacked again!  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
Falco was now the one "ouching"! He pulled out his blaster again and shot at Fox. Missed! Fox turned around and bombed Ganondorf! Ganondorf's % was now up to 242%, while Falco's was at 195% and Fox was STILL at 0%!  
  
Fox turned again and used his Turbo, right at Falco! He whacked Falco right off the ship! Falco was able to recover, but only just. One more milimeter and he would have been eliminated! Fox came back around again, but Falco this time used his FIRE BIRD! Fox ejected and sent the entire machine spiralling at Falco, who hit it head-on! Falco spiralled back down to earth, knocked out, his damage at a solid 325%!  
  
Fox landed gracefully, as the Fox he was. He then drew his Staff as Ganondorf drew his Dark Blade. Fox started out with a few Fire Blasts from his Staff. Ganondorf's cape caught fire! He tore it off and flung it at Falco, who was charging at him. Falco got buuuuurned! I mean, he started rolling around on the ship to put out the flames. Fox then used his SUPER Quake! Ganondorf fell on his back, in pain. Fox dashed forward and used his Ice Blast! Ganondorf froze into an ice block. Falco tried a Fire Bird, but Fox used the Staff's Rocket Boost and just flipped over Falco. Falco turned to see Ganondorf! Wait, Ganondorf was over there! Which one was Fox? Fox was using his Staff's Cloak! He was nowhere to be seen...  
  
"BUHYAA!"  
  
One Ganondorf took advantage of Falco's confusion to hit a Fire Fox! Falco fell to the ground. Fox uncloaked, and then rolled Ganondorf's frozen body off the edge to eliminate him! Fox then grabbed Falco by the coat, stood him up, and hit his "Final Cutter" combo! Falco reeled backwards, and Fox nailed his Staff-Charged FIRE FOX! Falco flew off and was eliminated!! Fox had won!!!  
  
Fox was in transports of utter delight as he snatched his Trophey and celebrated with Samus, who had rushed out to congratulate him. It was incredible! Fox had nailed the second FLAWLESS VICTORY of the night! His Staff had served him perfectly as he fought both Ganondorf AND Falco off at the same time!!! Falco was lying on the ground next to the arena, small tear dripping down his feathers. He had failed.  
  
Fox walked out of the Arena, arm in arm with Samus, both of them holding two of the most valuable and hard-to-get Trophies they could possibly earn. Fox and Samus were truly the Champions that night.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
MEDICAL REPORT: Here's a list of injuries that were accquired during this event. Pretty long, eh?  
  
- GANONDORF has a SEVERE RIB INJURY which he now CAN'T IGNORE  
- DOCTOR MARIO has a BROKEN ARM and he's gone and FRACTURED BOTH SHOULDERS  
- CAPTAIN FALCON'S KNEE INJURY will put him out of action for A MONTH OR SO  
- PEACH, ZELDA, SAMUS, MARIO, LINK, and FOX's injuries weren't too severe, and they've RECOVERED from them DURING THE BREAK  
- BOWSER has LOST HIS SHELL (TWICE)  
- MEWTWO appears to have a BAD BACK INJURY from that huge slap by Right Master Hand  
- PICHU has been ENERGETICALLY CHARGED (I WONDER if that's even a WORD)  
- FALCO was BEATEN ON with a STAFF and now has a TWISTED ANKLE (OH MY)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
MATCH WINNERS...  
  
LINK beat YOUNG LINK, MARTH, and ROY to become THE SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPION  
  
JIGGLYPUFF beat PEACH, YOUNG LINK, and PICHU to become THE LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPION  
  
MEWTWO beat PIKACHU, PICHU, and JIGGLYPUFF to become THE POKEMON CHAMPION  
  
SAMUS beat DR. MARIO, FOX, NESS, and PIKACHU to become THE HARDCORE CHAMPION  
  
MARIO and LUIGI beat YOSHI, FALCO, DONKEY KONG, MR. GAME & WATCH, and THE ICE CLIMBERS to become THE SSBM TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS  
  
KIRBY beat CAPTAIN FALCON to become THE STARS CHAMPION  
  
ZELDA beat PEACH and SAMUS to become THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION  
  
BOWSER beat RIGHT MASTER HAND, LEFT MASTER HAND, MEWTWO and GANONDORF to become THE EVIL CHAMPION  
  
YOUNG LINK beat the rest of the STAR FOX TEAM to become THE ROYAL RUMBLE CHAMPION  
  
FOX beat FALCO and GANONDORF to become THE SSBM UNDISPUTED CHAMPION  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
PAGE DIRECTORY  
  
Page 1  
******  
  
CLASH OF STEEL MATCH  
Link VS Marth VS Young Link VS Roy  
For the SWORDSMAN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
LIGHTWEIGHT "BALLOON FIGHT" MATCH  
Peach VS Jigglypuff VS Pichu VS Young Link  
For The LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 2  
******  
  
POKEMON BATTLE  
Pikachu VS Pichu VS Mewtwo VS Jigglypuff  
For The POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL ITEMS ON (NO DQ'S) MATCH  
Fox VS Doctor Mario VS Samus VS Ness VS Pikachu  
For The HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 3  
******  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Falco, Yoshi, and Luigi VS Mr. Game & Watch, Donkey Kong, and The Ice Climbers  
For The SSBM TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
ALL-STARS MATCH  
Captain Falcon VS Kirby  
For The STARS CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 4  
******  
  
WOMEN'S "BOMBS AWAY" MATCH  
Peach VS Samus VS Zelda  
For The WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
GREAT EVIL (TO BE ANNOUNCED) MATCH  
Bowser VS Mewtwo VS Ganondorf  
For The EVIL CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
Page 5  
******  
  
ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH  
Team Star Fox  
For The ROYAL RUMBLE CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
TO-BE-ANNOUNCED MATCH  
Fox VS Ganondorf VS Falco  
For The SSBM UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
Ah, it's been an excellent time writing this. I think I'll be taking a break from FanFic-ing to turn my attention to more important things...what? No, I DO have a life outside this, you know. When I get back, I hope to see some EMAILS (at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com) or REVIEWS!!! Thanks all, I'll see you PROBABLY after Christmas with a whole new series, STAR FOX ADVENTURES! 'Till then, keep on truckin'.  
- Foxillusion 


End file.
